1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodiode device and method of manufacturing the same, and particularly to a flip-chip photodiode device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of photodiode device is based on the photovoltaic effect for converting light energy into electrical energy. The photodiode device comprises semiconductor P-N junctions with different electrical characteristics. Under the irradiation of light, the P-N junction absorbs the light and generates electric current. Generally, the N-type electrode of photodiode device is disposed on a light-facing side of photodiode device, and the P-type electrode is disposed on a back-light side, and the external connection is normally formed by wire bonding.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional photodiode device 100. As shown, the photodiode device 100 comprises a light absorption layer 110 having P-N junctions; a N-type electrode 120 disposed on the light-facing side; a P-type electrode 130 disposed on the back-light side; and, a substrate 140 carrying the above-mentioned layered structure. The light absorption layer 110 is formed with a recess 150, so as to expose the P-type electrode 130 disposed on the back-light side. The N-type electrode 120 and the P-type electrode 130 is connected to the external employing wire-bonding. In order for the ease of wire-bonding process, the recess 150 will usually occupy a large area resulting in the reduction of light receiving area of the light absorption layer 110, and also the reduction of performance of photodiode device 100. Thus, it is required a new photodiode device and method of manufacturing the same to improve the conventional problem.